


??? part 2

by orphan_account



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 07:54:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10872450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	??? part 2

The squirming bundle was tossed to the ground before Ignacio. Ignacio didn’t need to lift the sheet to know that underneath was another boy about to meet his unfortunate fate. Ignacio’s master, Ulric, was a rather demanding man, who had strange preferences. He killed an average of one slave a week, two if he was irritated. The boy that emerged from the sheet looked like he would barely survive a day.

He was tiny, probably no older than thirteen, and thinner than a twig. His skin was clear and pale, and he had a mess of brown hair. Icy blue eyes stared right into Ignacio’s amber ones. Ignacio shuddered at the thought of him writhing under Ulric. 

Ignacio held out his hand to the boy, who only stared at it. “Adonis, come,” Ignacio commanded, using the name Ulric gave to all his slaves. The boy still didn’t react, instead trembled violently, clearly fearful. Ignacio pitied the boy. But, he had a job to do. Ignacio lifted the boy from his position on the floor and put him on his feet. Ignacio held his hand and lead the boy down the hall to the slaves’ quarters. He was unusually submissive; most of the other slaves tried to escape. Ignacio didn’t know if this would be a good thing or a bad thing. 

The boy didn’t object much when Ignacio bathed and dressed him. He already seemed to have a sense of impending doom. And he was probably right to feel that way. The boy


End file.
